


Epiphany #1

by ladyfeather



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: M/M, Sanami Matoh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1999215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfeather/pseuds/ladyfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little snippets from JJ's point of view</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belong to Sanami Matoh. She graciously allows us to play with them.

**A Time of Epiphanies**

**Chapter 1**

JJ stared out the window, not seeing a thing as his thoughts wandered to the dark-haired god that had just left the room. Why didn't Dee want him? He was intelligent, good looking, dressed to the nines, had perfect penmanship – what more could he want? JJ continued to daydream while absently doodling on the paperwork he was supposed to be filling out for his and Drake's latest case, an arsonist targeting apartment buildings.

JJ sighed. Lately Dee had been even more aggressive towards him than normal, yelling at him almost every time he managed to get in a quick glomp or hug. He even slammed him into the wall one morning, threatening to do so on a regular basis if he didn't leave him alone. In fact, Dee was quite different lately, in many ways. More focused, subdued, quiet, except when it came to _him_. Dammit.

Oh, he still tormented Ryo, but even that had a different feel to it - like it was more for show. Maybe Dee had given up on his foolish notion of making Ryo his. Maybe he found someone that would return his advances willingly. No, he didn't want to think that. There had to be a chance Dee would be his. Someday. Surely he would eventually see what a catch JJ was.

Ryo. Now that man was an enigma. He came across as sexless. He showed very little interest in women, none at all in men. Maybe that's why he acted the way he did – he'd forgotten what sex was and he needed to be reminded. Or did he even care about sex? What the hell did Dee see in him anyway? Pretty face yes, so-so bod from what he could tell through the dress clothes, but that was about as far as it went. He was all work and no play, career to the core. He did have good clothes sense though, not like Drake.

And he still reacted to Dee's advances the same way, maybe even worse, damned near taking Dee's head off when he tried to hug or kiss him. The fireworks in their office this morning still had everybody running for cover. No one wanted to be on Ryo's wrong side today. Even Rose was pointedly avoiding him. For such a calm person he had one hell of a temper, and although he rarely allowed it to show it was fully in charge right now. He wondered what Ryo thought Dee had done to trigger this blowup. His Dee couldn't have done anything that horrible to cause that type of reaction. It was probably Ryo's fault anyway. Well, Ryo wasn't his problem. It wasn't his partner that was breathing fire. And he'd never treat his Dee like that.

The ringing phone pulled JJ from his thoughts and back to the reality of police work. After a short conversation, JJ hung up the phone, smiling. Looked like one of his sources had come through with some good information. He'd have to find Drake and check out this lead. Their firebug may have just tripped up!

After grabbing his coat and Drake, JJ stopped to let the Chief know they were heading out for a while and why. The snitch had given a local address not far from the station, but it was about a half hour drive this time of day. Sometimes he swore it would be easier to walk.

Both Drake and JJ were in good moods by the time they returned. The information had panned out and the evidence they needed had been found. Now to set the trap and wait. They met in the Chief's office to let him in on the good news and set up what they needed for the evening's activities.

That night the collar was a good one; it would stick. They had caught him red-handed, ready to torch the apartment building. They had everything but pictures. Well, maybe even them if the security cameras were still working. He and Drake were due for a celebration drink. Sometimes life was good.

 

 


	2. The Alarm Clock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So why WAS Ryo so angry that morning?

**The Alarm Clock**

Dee was awake. It was early, the alarm hadn't gone off yet. It looked to be a gloomy day by the lack of sunshine coming through the windows. _Great. I hate gloomy days._

As he rolled over to try to get an additional half-hour of sleep his eyes fell on his partner. The love of his life. His reason for living. Ryo – snuggled so close beside him – looking like a gay man's wet dream.

Yup, time to admit it stud – you're 100% gay now. No more deceiving yourself with that 'bi' label. You're no more 'bi' than the Pope is Jewish. Yeah the ladies are pretty but they don't hold a candle to Ryo. And he's mine. No questions or doubts about it. MINE. Finally.

Aggghhh! Now he wanted him. The brat was away for the week and it was just the two of them. Alone in the bed. Ryo tempting him while he slept. Those slightly parted lips. The chestnut hair softly draped across the sleeping eyes. But his sweet Ryo wouldn't go for it. He'd argue that there wasn't enough time before they had to get ready for work. If he only had woken a bit earlier – then there would be time. He glanced at the clock … time. Maybe he COULD get some extra time for them. How mad could Ryo get, really?

Ryo awoke to hands caressing his body and lips assaulting his neck. "Uh, Dee? What are you doing? What time is it? We have to go to work today. We don't have time for this."

"Sure we do. I got up early – we have plenty of time", he lied. His one hand had now strayed into Ryo's pajama bottoms in search of the hidden treasure.

Ryo managed a quick glance at the clock before succumbing to Dee's ministrations. It wasn't often they got time in the morning for love-making and he had to admit he was ready for love this morning. There was just something enticingly naughty about starting the day that way.

They had both sated themselves before the alarm went off. Ryo hit the shower first, giving Dee the chance to reset Ryo's watch. That was the only other timepiece in the apartment that Ryo would check. The one in Dee's car hadn't worked since he hooked its wiring up backwards.

They would be late for work but Ryo wouldn't cause a scene there. Granted he would be glared at unmercifully all day and his ears would be ringing for the next few days but – hot damn – that was some seriously smokin' lovin' going on in that bed earlier. It was worth whatever Ryo would say.

#

When they reached the precinct Ryo saw the clock first. Dee backed off a bit, checking for the clearest escape route available – just in case. He could see the hesitation in Ryo's movements as he checked his watch to the clock. He held the watch to his ear in case it had stopped running but it sounded fine. It was an hour off.

"Dee, we're late! Something's wrong with our clocks, and my watch is wrong too. We are going to get chewed out by the Chief, I just know it." Looks of confusion, worry, and guilt alternately played across his face as he looked toward Dee.

Dee tried for the innocent look but evidently something didn't cooperate with his intentions. Ryo was suddenly looking a bit on the 'I've got a really bad feeling that you had something to do with this' side. Dee muttered something about maybe a power failure but that just sealed his fate.

Ryo was livid. "You reset the clocks, didn't you?" he hissed. "AND my watch! This has got to be the most childish stunt you've pulled so far! What the hell possessed you to do such a thing?"

Contrary to his prediction he could see that Ryo wasn't about to stop his rant and sheepishly suggested that they continue the 'discussion' in their office, away from the ever-alert eyes and ears of Janet. Ryo stormed off toward the stairs, evidently in agreement.

Once they were in their office there was nothing he could do but listen to Ryo. Hell, probably two floors down was listening to Ryo. He'd definitely miscalculated this one all the way around. Ryo seemed to have no reluctance in tearing him a new one within earshot of everyone in the office. He was impressed though … Ryo actually did it in such as way as not to insinuate that there was anything between them.

How the hell was he going to extricate himself from this mess? Sweet talk and dinner at La Colonial wouldn't cut it this time. Major groveling was called for at the very least. And finishing that stack of paperwork in the INBOX. The ride home would not only be silent but ice cold.

Ryo didn't seem to understand how deeply he affected Dee. One look, one touch – reason flew out the window. After waiting so long to receive this gift-of-a-man he didn't want to miss any chance he had of showing him how much he loved him. _Damn he's right. It was stupid of me, but …._

Ryo was finally winding down. Now file folders were being thrown onto the desk, the chair slammed into the wall, and the silence intensified to deafening. About the only good thing that came of the day was that the Chief didn't lecture them on being late. Guess he didn't want to risk pushing Ryo's anger any further.

The ride home was as he expected – icily silent. Dee pulled the car up in front of Ryo's apartment building to let him out. He would spend the night in his own apartment since he didn't think Ryo would want to see him much less let him in.

"Park the car. You're coming up since you have some explaining to do." Ryo did not sound happy.

 _Crap, guess this is round two_. Dee didn't think he could win this one either. But maybe he could get a good word or two in this time. He hated groveling but if it got him back in Ryo's good graces it would be worth it.

Both men prepared dinner mostly in silence. Ryo made the stir-fry while Dee fixed a salad and set the table. They had gone halfway through the meal when Ryo finally spoke.

"Why? Just give me **one** good reason why."

Dee looked over at his lover. Even angry he was handsomely beautiful. There was a flush to his face that just perfectly accented his eyes. How he loved him, he would do anything for him. Could he ever get that across to Ryo?

Gazing deep into those hypnotic dark eyes Dee put down his fork and waiting a bit before replying. He gave the only reason he could.

"Because I love you."

Evidently that was not the answer the Ryo expected. He looked at Dee in surprise, even more so once he saw the single tear slowly making its way down his cheek.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd get that angry. No, I just didn't think.

You don't realize the affect you have on me, do you Ryo? I waited for you for so long. I'm afraid you'll go away – that if I blink you will won't be there anymore – that I'll wake up and find that this was some sort of dream. So I take every chance I can get … even if the chance is stupid ... to be with you. I don't want to lose you. I don't want to be alone anymore." Dee stood and started toward the door.

Ryo caught Dee by the arm. "You're not going anywhere yet. Sit back down and finish your dinner. Please."

Their eyes locked for a second, sorrow in one pair and concern in the other. Dee returned to his seat and together in silence they finished dinner.

Ryo started the conversation as they cleared the dishes and cleaned up the kitchen. He found it so much easier to talk seriously about their relationship when he didn't have to keep eye contact with Dee. His eyes just sucked him in, he couldn't keep his mind on what he had to say. Once caught in those eyes all he wanted to do was physically show Dee how much he loved him.

"I know I was rather angry this morning. I didn't like being used like that. I had thought you only did it to please yourself. Before you say anything yes, I know that's the wrong conclusion. But when I'm angry logic has little to do with my thoughts. As the day progressed I calmed down and realized that you didn't do it maliciously. And I also began to understand a little of why you did it. It's so rare we have morning time – and it _was_ quite special this morning." A shy smile graced Ryo's face, which Dee didn't miss.

"Ryo, I didn't want it to get this bad. Yes it was a juvenile thing to do. But when I woke up and saw you there …you are so sexy even when you're asleep … I still can't believe that you're with me. That I can hold you and touch you and love you. I didn't think you would agree to making love – you rarely do in the morning … I'm sorry. I won't try that again."

Ryo smirked at the last comment. He stood in front of Dee, wrapped his arms around him and gave him a hug. "Maybe not that, but what else will you try, hm? How about maybe setting the alarm a bit earlier when we have the place to ourselves? A bit of pre-planning? Do you think we could do that instead?"

Dee looked into the smiling dark eyes that gazed at him as he returned the hug. He felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from his heart. "Yes, I think that can be arranged. I'll do anything for you baby, anything at all. So can we kiss and make up now?" asked Dee as he leaned down for a kiss.

"Mmm hmmm…."

 


End file.
